spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Asia (New Pleistocene)
India Mongolian Plains The Mongolian spotted hyena, Crocuta crocuta chanco, is a descendant of spotted hyenas that migrated to Asia from Africa. They resemble their African ancestors, but are grayer with darker spots. The Mongolian wild horse, Equus ferus mongoliensis, is a descendant of feral horses. They resemble a cross between a Przewalzki's horse and a mustang. Chinese Mountain The Chinese mountain leopard, . The Chinese mountain tiger, . The Chinese mountain tapir, . The Chinese mountain goat, . Chinese Grassland The Chinese elk, Cervus canadensis orientalis, is the descendant of elks that were introduced to China. They are found in grasslands of China, living in large herds. They are well adapted to harsh winters and summers of China. They are similar to their ancestors, but with grayish-brown fur. The Chinese bison, Bison bison altaica, is the descendant of plains bison that were introduced to China. They are similar to their ancestors, but are larger (twice the size of their ancestors). They live in large herds up 1,000 individuals. The Chinese lowland gazelle, Gazella indica, is the descendant of Thompson's gazelles that migrated to Asia from Africa. Living in the grasslands in huge herds up to 200 individuals. They are similar to their ancestors. The Chinese gray wolf, Canis lupus orientalis, is a descendant of Eurasian wolves that migrated to China and interbred with Tibetan wolves and introduced Mexican wolves, forming the Chinese gray wolf. They are social and lived in large packs. They have thick coats to survive the harsh winters of China. The Chinese wild dog, Lycaon pictus chanco, is a descendant of African wild dogs that migrated to China from Africa. They are similar to their African ancestors. They are well adapted to the harsh winters and summers of China. They are the main rivals of the Chinese gray wolf. The Chinese lion, Panthera leo chanco, is the descendant of Asiatic lions that migrated and spread across China and became adapted to the grasslands and become one of the apex predators. They become well adapted to harsh winters and summers of China. The Gazellox, Gazellox aurochodorcas, a large bison sized species of antelope, living across the grasslands of China and Mongolia, living in large herds up 1,000 individuals. Their main predators are lions, leopards, tigers, wild dogs, wolves, dholes, etc. The Chinese hyena, Hyaena indica, is the descendant of brown hyenas that migrated to Asia from Africa and became more carnivorous and evolved to live and hunt in large packs. They are similar to their ancestors, but are grayish red with darker markings. The Chinese eland, Taurotragus amoyensis, descended from common elands that migrated to Asia from Africa. They lived in large herds up 300 individuals. They resemble their ancestors, but are woollier during harsh winters. The Chinese tapir, '''Tapirus beijincus, is the descendant of tapirs that escaped from zoos during the time of people. They live in the Chinese grasslands,They form herds of 20 (Sometimes 30) to protect themselves from predators such as Chinese wild dogs, Chinese gray wolves, Shifu tigers, and Chinese dholes. The '''Chinese wildebeest, Connochaetes alpinus, is the descendant of black wildebeests that migrated to China from Africa. They roam the grasslands of China in large herds. They are woollier in the harsh winters. The Shifu tiger, Panthera tigris orientalis, is a descendant of white Bengal/Siberian tigers that escaped from zoos. They are the main predators of the Gazellox. They are the largest subspecies of tigers. The Chinese zebra, Equus quagga przewalskii, is the descendant of plains zebras that migrated to China. They are similar to their ancestors, but with brown stripes, opposed to black stripes. They are woollier during the harsh winters of China. The Chinese dhole, Cuon alpinus virgata, is a descendant of dholes that were reintroduced to China. They are similar to their ancestors, but slightly larger. They lived in the northern China. The Chinese white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium altai, descended from white rhinoceros that were introduced from Africa to Asia by humans. They are herbivores. They resemble their ancestors, but with larger horns and has stronger legs and bodies. The Asian Mammoth Mammuthus asianicus ''a relative to the cloned mammoths from Russia they are much larger then there Russian relatives they have a shorter fur coat. with larger tusks and roam the Grasslands. Sumatra Became larger after it connects with Indonesia its about twice the size of Madagascar '''Sumatran wild dog,' Canis sumatrae, is the descendant of feral dogs and lived in packs. They resemble a cross between a dingo and a jackal. Sumatran jaguar, Panthera onca sumatrensis, is the descendant of jaguars that were inroduced by humans. They are slightly larger than tigers. They are one of the top predators of Sumatra. Category:Asia Category:Candidates for deletion Category:New Pleistocene